Dragon Heart: A new Life for Ikamori
by Ikamori-chan
Summary: READ TO SEE WHAT IT'S ABOUT! DUHHH
1. Preface

I'm Ikamori Tsukiyomi. My life is not an ordinary life that all kids have. I never met my parents, had 2 foster families, live with only my brother, and alot more. The most weirdest part is that I was born to protect earth and the magical world. Why is my mission this? I am part dragon, wolf, and mage. I was born with the Dragon amulet that with soon join my body for abolute dragon powers. I can not unlock it at once. There is this boy named Hiroshi Watanabe. I am suppose to kill him because he has the jewel to unlock the power of the amulet. I don't have to kill him but after I know he was a lynx and killed many other wolf/dragon clans, I decide I should kill him. But, we should start at the very beginning when I learned about my powers, on my 14th birthday.


	2. Chapter 1

It's 6am and my alarm has been beeping ever since 5am. The sun is about to rise and I still haven't done my morning shift at my work yet.

"Yo sis! Wake up! Your breakfest is cold and gone already!" yells my big bro, Toshio.

"It's my 14th birthday! I should take a break!" I yelled back. I took the pillow under my head and covered my ears with it.

"I'm coming up there right now! You didn't even go to work yet!" yelled Toshio.

I simply ignored him and went to sleep. I heard footsteps march up the stairs, loudly. After 1 minute, my room door opened and my bro was there at the door.

"Wake up!" yelled my brother while poking me.

"No..." I moaned through the pillow. Toshio grabbed the pillow andpulled my hair. "OW! Not the hair!" I yelled. I was wide awake now.

"Then get ready for school. Your behind your usual plan." said Toshio, walking downstairs. I sighed and got out of bed. I went in my closet and got my red and black school uniform and got changed. After I got dressed I started combing my hair when I heard my brother call out my name.

"Yo sis! Yuzuki is at the door!" yelled my brother. Yuzuki Nakashima is my bestfriend. She is someone I can always rely on.

"Let her in my room!" I replied, combing my hair. My door opened and there was Yuzuki at the door. Her natural black hair seemed to always flow with the wind; even if there is no wind.

"Hey Ika-chi. Behind your plan again?" smirks Yuzuki.

"Be quiet..." i replied. Yuzuki laughed.

"I'm kidding. Happy birthday, Ika." said Yuzuki smiling with a gift in her hand,

"Oh my gosh! Arigatou!" I took the gift from her hands. I thought to my self, 'Where did the gift come from? I swore her hands were empty when she came in...' I shock my head and said, "What is it? Can I open it up right now?"

"Haha! Sure." said Yuzuki, cheerfully. The gift was wrapped up in black and white skull wrapping papper. I ripped it open and it was a small black box. I opened it and inside was a chain bracelet with a wolf and ying/yang charms.

"Wow! This is awesome! Arigatou Yuzuki-chan!" I said, happily.

"Ahaha! It's not from me!" said Yuzuki.

"Who then?" I asked.


	3. Chapter 2

"You really want to know?" asks Yuzuki.

"Of course!" I yelled.

"Put on the bracelet and I'll tell you!"

I took the bracelet and out it around my right wrist. I loved it instantly since it had the wolf charm, a little silver wolf howling. It was beautiful to me. I wanted to keep it forever.

"So, who's it from?" I asked.

"Oh it's from-"Yuzuki was interrupted by Toshio.

"Sis! It's time to go walk to school! I'll see you there!" said Toshio with a loud door slam after he finished.

"Oh… It is time! Tell me when we get to school, K?" I said.

Yuzuki nodded. We took our school bag that was resting on my bed and ran out the door. When we stepped out we saw our friends Ryuu and Riku. I never knew Riku that much. He was more of Yuzuki's friend. Ryuu Watanabe was more of my friend that Yuzuki doesn't know much about. He was my friend since we were five.

"Hi Riku! Hi Ryuu!" yelled me and Yuzuki.

"Hello." said Riku and Ryuu, walking towards us.

Ryuu looked at my right wrist and saw the bracelet. He looked away blushing.

"Happy birthday, Miss Ikamori." said Riku politely.

"Thank you!" I said with a smile, "Ryuu… You okay?"

He turned to look at me, still blushing, "Of course! H-happy birthday, Ika-chi. I-I see you got my gift."

"You gave me this?" I said.

"Y-yea… No biggy…" Ryuu said.

"Thank you so much! I love it!" I hugged him tightly.

"Yo! We should get to class!" said Yuzuki, "Sorry Ryuu and Riku! We gotta go! Bye!"

She took my hand and we ran to our first class. I looked back to see Ryuu and Riku running to their class. I looked at my bracelet and continued running to class.


	4. Chapter 3

It's half-way through math class and our teacher let us have free time. I Walk over to Yuzuki's desk like always. Everything was going great til "they" came.

"Why hello there, Ikamori..." said Hiroshi, "I heard the little kid is finally 14."

"Ahaha! Just now?" smirked Ayame, "The kid is always born last."

"Plus, Ikamori does hang out with the baby named Yuzuki." said Yuki.

"Shut the hell up, okay." I said.

"Uh-oh. Did we get the baby mad now?" smirked Hiroshi.

Ryuu, who was acroos the room, heard me and Hiroshi yelling. He pushed everyone in his path and walked right between me and Hiroshi.

"What do you think you're doing, bro?" said Ryuu.

"Psh... Stay out of this. This only includes me, Ayame, and Ikamori only." Hiroshi pushed Ryuu to a table, "Now, back to where we were."

"R-ryuu!" I yelled.

I looked at my teacher who was dead asleep on his desk. _No wonder we had free time for once..._ I thought. iroshi did the same.

"Since Mr. what's-his-name is asleep, we can have a little fight here." said Hiroshi, "C'mon! Don't tell me your scared!"

I looked at Ryuu and back at Hiroshi, "I'm not scared of a douche bag! Let's fight!"

Everyone gathered around and started chanting, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Yuzuki walked in front of me and put her arm across my chest, "Hey! It's your birthday. Let me do the honors..." she looked at Hiroshi and Ayame, "This will be fun. I haven't had a fight in ages."

Yuki took a step in front of Hiroshi and Ayame, "If Yuzuki's fighting, I'm fighting!"

"Okay. Go ahead. Ikamori and I will fight someother time." said Hiroshi.

"Uh... Don't forget about me!" complained Ayame.

"How can I forget about you" said Hiroshi with a wink and smile.

"Whatever..." Ayame walked away.

I ran over to Ryuu, who was lying down hurt. I looked at the table and it had a sharp edge and a bit blood on the sharp tip. _C-can he be bleeding? But where? _I thought, "Ryuu! Are you okay?"

"Y-yes..." Ryuu move his hand off his side and ther was blood. My then closed his eyes in pain.

"Your bleeding. Let's get you to the school nurse!" I said.

My math teacher woke up and said, "OKAY! Free time is over!"

Ryuu looked at my teacher and back at me, "It's okay. I'm good." Ryuu stood up and walked to his seat.

I myself stood up and went to my seat. The rest of day, all I could think about was Ryuu's ingery.

((Man... I'm so ready to write chapter 4! Please tell me how it is so far! :D Oh and...

COMING SOON: Dragon Heart: Biogaphy Edition

get ready to learn more about the characters soon! ))


	5. Chapter 4

The whole entire day I was thinking about Ryuu and his ingury. It repeated in my head like an ipod the was stuck on repeat for hours. My classes went by in an instant. Math, P.E., English, Band, then Science. History was next... The meanest teacher of the school is my teacher. The yelling that happened during the time made all the next door classes worry on what was happening. The worst part was I would sit next to Ryuu. I would be drawn to look at his ingery spot. I looked at my History class. The door was wide open. _Ryuu, where are you? You're usually the first to be at the door... waiting for me. _I see the rest of my classmates walk in. I looked away with my puppy pouting face. I ran to my locker and opened it. _I always left my combo on... Like Ryuu... _I got my History book and ran to my class. Until half way to my class, I heard a soft shy girl voice call my name.

"Ikamori-sensei!" said the girl, "Ika!"  
>I turned to her and saw her face. At that moment I knew it was her, Anami Okazaki,"Yes, Anami-chan? What's wrong?"<p>

Anami ran towards me and stopped right infront of me. She was breathing hard. Then again, she's not a fan of running, "C-can you help my friend study for the upcoming test? Please?" She hands me a note.

"Huh?" I take the note, "S-sure."  
>"Arigatou, sensei!" says Anami, smiling brightly, "I must go now! Bye-bye, sensei!" She skips off the her next class.<p>

I sigh and walk to my class seeing my teacher at the door. I look down and walk past her. She didn't even notice. She hardly notices me. I look into the far corner, where my seat is. _Ryuu? _I thought. I can see him sitting on the seat next to me. He looks at me and smiles. Looks like he's okay, but he might be acting it. He knows I care about my friends. "A little bit too much" he says. I walk over to my desk and sit down next to him. Of course, I stare at where the ingery is.

"Still worried about that I see." says Ryuu, "Like always, you are worried about a small ingery." Ryuu was on his 'try to be brave' attitude. I hated it when he's like that.

"Well, _sorry_ for being nice!" I look away, annoyed, "I care about all my friends equally okay? You're one of them!"

He places one of his hands on my shoulder. I turn my head to look at him. He had that 'I know that" soft face on. He... looked really... cute. At that moment, I started blushing. He laughed at me for a bit.

"W-what's so funny?" I look away, letting all my blush out.

"You're blushing right now, huh?" he smirked, "You always were a mega blusher in 5th grade." He laughs.

"No!" My voice pitch went a bit higher, signaling I was lying. He knows it when I'm lying. I can never lie to him; no matter how hard I try.

"Psh... Sure." he smirked.

I let go of his attitude. I loved it how he is shy and all, but having his 'try to be brave' is highly annoying. I took out the note that Anami gave me. I opened it slowly making sure that my teacher doesn't see. _RING! _The bell for class to start rang. _This is bad. She is always on full note passing alert when class starts. _I thought. I opened the note and it read,

_** Dear Ikamori,**_

_** I need to talk to you and it's very important. I won't tell you who I am. You will see when you go to the city park. Bring any book you like and Fang. See you there...**_

_** From,**_

_** Someone**_

_ Is this a joke or something? _I thought. _Can this dude be a pedophile or something?_ It got creepy. He wanted me to bring Fang too. I only bring Fang if there will be any danger.

"Ikamori Tsukiyomi." said my teacher, "Can you answer the question?"

"Uh..." I look at the board for the written question, "The answer to 'What sources did the Shang Dynasty used?' is Bronze and Jade."

"Good job... for once." said my teacher.

_She never said good job to me... _I thought. Look back to the note and check the hand writting. I can memorize anyone's hand writting; but sadly, the note was typed. _It's nearly impossible to identify this now! _After saying that in my head, I sigh.

((I got much more better now, right? YAY!))


End file.
